fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Superstar Strikers/Strikers Academy
The Strikers Academy is the tutorial mode in Mario Superstar Strikers where the player can learn the game's rules and controls. There is a total of 12 lessons. Basics! *'Your Team': Mario, Toad, Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Bro., Monty Mole. *'Objective': Score a goal. *'Description': You are given only the basic controls. Passing, Deke and Shooting. You have to score a goal before time runs out (1:00 time limit) although it turns into a "Sudden Death" if time runs out. *'In-game Explanation': Learning how and when to shoot is one of the most important skills you can learn, because it's one of the few ways to score goals! Firstly, never, ever shoot while on your side of the field, as the ball will almost always be caught by the opposing team. Instead, when you shoot from the opponent's side, your character will automatically aim for the goal, regardless of which direction he was facing before. Chargin' the Ball! *'Your Team': Mario, Toad, Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Bro., Monty Mole. *'Objective': Score a goal. *'Description': Not much different from the last lesson, except this one explains how to charge the ball. Again, time limit is 1:00 but it doesn't matter much. *'In-game Explanation': Passing the ball is essential in becoming a pro Strikers player. Not only does it make it hard for your opponent to predict where the ball's going to go, but it's also key to Power Charging. As you pass the ball, it will begin glowing from Pink, to Yellow, to Orange, to White. The brighter the color, the faster and more powerful your shot will be. However, the ball loses this charge quickly, so keep passing to maintain the charge and fire off the shot as soon as you have an opening. Deke! *'Your team': Luigi, Boo, Dry Bones, Shy Guy. *'Objective': Successfully perform 5 dekes. *'Description': Dekes are fake outs that help you trick your opponents. You will be playing against Waluigi and his team, having the same members as Luigi. A deke counter will appear, with the limit being 5. You must do 5 dekes under 2 minutes, using the different characters at your disposition. *'In-game Explanation': When the ball is in your possession, you can use a maneuver known as a "deke" to fake out, or evade the enemy. While most of the player's dekes are simple skips or hops, others can actually knock an opponent out (like Monty Mole), or even better, score a goal (like Boo). To perform a Deke, press the control pad in any direction. If you're standing still, the Deke will be performed in the direction pressed, but if you're running, it will be performed in whatever direction you're currently moving. Knock 'em, Steal 'em! *'Your Team': Bowser, Goomba, Koopa, Dry Bones, Magikoopa. *'Objective': Successfully perform 5 Big Hits or Slide Tackles. *'Description': Similar to the last lesson, except a counter for tackles will appear instead (again, 5 is the amount needed). Playing against Mario and his team (who always start with the ball), you will have to steal the ball or tackle them in order to get it afterwards, and then score a goal. Do this 5 times under 3 minutes. *'In-game Explanation': In the Mushroom Kingdom, football has no rules against taking your opponents down! Use your powerful hits and slides to either steal the ball or just make your opponents suffer and lose the ball. Be careful though, you can get hit as well by the opponents. Play smart and score goals! Mega Strike! *'Your Team': Mario *'Objective': Score 14 goals by using Mega Strikes only. *'Description': Hold the button while the character is about to perform a shoot, and then stop the metter at the number of balls you will shoot and then determine the ball speed. During this practice you will be able to shoot six every time, but in a real game don't expect to shoot six every time. *'In-game Explanation': Only Captains can unleash the all mighty Mega Strikes. These majestic shots fire 3-6 balls at the opponent's goalie at varying speeds, which can rapidly increase your point total. However, while these aren't completely unblockable, you can hone your technique to make it close enough. Here's how it works: First, make sure your Captain has possession of the ball, then begin charging up your shot while on the opponent's side of the field. After a second or two, a two-part meter will appear - you need to time the presses of the "shot" button to ensure the best possible shots.' ' **'Part 1', a multi-colored meter will appear, with a line that swings from right to left. Each colored segment corresponds to how many balls will be fired at your opponent: the brighter the color, the more balls there are. As such, you ideally want to stop the line in the orange zone, which results in six balls. However, if you wait too long, you will end up back in the gray zone, which is a mere three. **'Part 2', after selecting the amount of balls, a second meter will immediately appear. This one dictates how much power is put behind each shot - or rather, how fast each balls moves. This is arguably even more important than the amount of balls, as a series of six shots is pretty easy to block, but even a mere three can be near impossible at the fastest speed. Mega Savin'! *'Your Team': Kritter (goalie) *'Objective': Stop enough balls. *'Description': This lesson is against Wario. Wario will be throwing Megastrikes at you and it's your duty to stop them. When Wario's little cutscene is finished, it is time to defend. Anywhere from 3-6 balls will be shot at you. Using the Wii U GamePad's screen, the stylus will function as the goalie's hands. Tap the incoming balls to destroy them. If you can keep Wario from scoring 12 or more goals you complete the challenge. *'In-game Explanation': If you're on the receiving end of a Mega Strike, loosen up your wrist, as you've got some work to do. After your opponent has performed their shot, you'll take control of your goalie. Your TV are his eyes and your Wii U GamePad's screen his hands. The balls will launch at you, one at a time. As they approach, you'll see a streak of light offering a hint of where they're going. While the ball gets closer and closer, it'll be your time to destroy them before they get past your point of view, tap the screen over the balls in order to swat them away! Sidekick Specials! *'Your Team': 3 Toads. *'Objective': Score 3 goals. *'Description': This lesson is to practice Toad's Skillshot. Just like captain's Mega Strikes, just hold down the button while about to perform a shoot until the Skillshot triggers. *'In.game Explanation': While the sidekicks can't shoot Mega Strikes, they have an ability all their own: Skillshots. These are performed in the exact same way as MegaStrikes, by holding down the shoot button while on the opponent's side of the field, but the effect is a bit different. Instead of firing off a large array of balls, the sidekick will instead shoot toward the goal as usual, but this time with a tricky shot. In Toad's case, it's the Fire Meteor. Toad's Fire Meteor is quite hard to master since it's not always successful in scoring the goal, but when using it, the goalie's hands will catch fire, being unable to carry the ball. When this happens, it's best to use a regular shoot in order to score the goal while he's distracted. Sidekick Specials: The Sequel! *'Your Team': Birdo, Birdo, Birdo. *'Objective': Score 6 goals. *'Description': This lesson is very similar to the last one, but this time you play as Birdos in order to practice their Skillshot and other 3 Shy Guys will be defending the opposing goal. Like in the last one, hold down the shoot button until the Skillshot triggers. If a Shy Guy gets the ball, tackle them or steal the ball as explained before. *'In-game Explanation': Each sidekick's skillshot is unique, so it's important to learn the ins and outs of each one. Birdo's Extreme Egg is very powerful but can be blocked easily by opponent players. Try to position yourself very well, in an attempt to get far away from the opposing players, and then shoot the Extreme Egg. If no one is in its way, then it will pass through the goalie, allowing you to score! Remember to tackle your foes or do a slide tackle to steal the ball right away, in case you don't have the ball. Fire Mario! *'Your Team': Mario *'Objective': Win the game, you start behind 0-2. *'Description': You play against Donkey Kong. You will be given Mario's special item throughout the game. The item is indicated by Mario's head in the upper left corner of the screen. Use Mario's Fire Mario! to burn your opponents and surpass DK's score before time runs out. *'In-game Explanation': Each Captain has their own unique Special Ability (sorry Sidekicks, no super powers for you). They work almost exactly like items and are acquired in the exact same way, the only difference is that each captain's is different, and only the captain can use them. So while you can earn the Special Ability as any player, it will only affect the Captain. Luigi's Cleaning Time! *'Your Team': Luigi *'Objective': Win the game, you start behind 0-2. *'Description': Similar to the last lesson, but you play as Luigi against Mario. Use Luigi's Super Poltergust! to suck your opponents, shoot them away and try to surpass Mario's score before time runs out. *'In-game Explanation': It's Luigi's turn to practice his Special Ability! As explained before, Special Abilities work almost exactly like items and are acquired in the exact same way, but can be only used by Captains. You earn them when fouled or by performing a charged shot. Using Items! *'Your Team': Mario, Toad, Goomba, Koopa, Shy Guy, Hammer Bro. *'Objective': Win the game. *'Description': You play against Wario and now you can get items. You can get items in two ways. Shooting the ball when the blue energy ring appears while you are charging a shot, or being tackled when you don't have the ball. Use your previous skills and items to win the game. *'In-game Explanation': Who knew eating 'shrooms and using bombs was legal in soccer? In the world of Strikers, you can earn items to deploy on your opponents. While these usually won't drastically change the outcome of a match, they can often be used to help score a goal or two by keeping your opponent's at bay. Getting tackled and charging up a shot are the two ways to obtain items, so remember, this is a two-way street. So try to avoid tackling opponents who don't have the ball, unless you absolutely have to, and try to prevent them from firing charged shots. Be a Winner! *'Your Team': Mario, 2 Toads, 2 Goombas, Monty Mole, 2 Koopas, 2 Hammer Bros. *'Objective': Win the game. *'Description': You play against Bowser and a team of Koopas, Boos, Hammer Bros. and a Magikoopa. This is your final test. You will use all of the skills you previously learned to win this game against a Rookie difficulty Bowser team. This game lasts for 3:00, regulation time. *'In-game Description': This is the last lesson, rookie! Remember all of the techniques you've learned so far and use them to kick Bowser's tail... or swing it, whatever you think is better. Once you have beaten Bowser, congratulations! Good luck in the Superstar Tournament! You're going to need it. Category:Subpages Category:Mario Strikers Games Category:Mario Strikers (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Guides